Cold Hearted
by EXPZER
Summary: Can tragedy and love melt the hearts of one hanyou and and his cold hearted brother? InuxKag Sessx? SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

ow Love Can Melt the Coldest Hearts

By: Icestar x Rainwhisker

Chapter 1

(Inuyasha's POV)

Kagome wants to go home again! She was just there a few days ago, but she seems really worried so I think I might go with her. "Kagome Wait for me, I'm coming with you!" I yelled at her before she jumped into the well.

(Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha wants to come with me; I am really worried about something so I am going to let him. "Inuyasha, you can come, but you better be good!" I threaten him, knowing the way he likes to torture my cat. We jump through the well together and as soon a we hit the bottom I hear something I will never forget…BAM…BAM…gunshots. I try to scramble out of the well but Inuyasha won't let me.

"Let me go Inuyasha I have to see what happened!"

(Inuyasha's POV)

"No, you can't, you don't know if it's safe!" I whisper in her ear, trying to restrain her. "Let me go, I have to find mom!" She yells hurting my sensitive dog ears" kagome, relax I'll go find them, you just stay here." I try to persuade her "Inuyasha, I don't want you to get hurt!" "SIT" I kissed the dirt. Her heart wasn't in it though because I got out of it quicker than usual. Kagome was already at the house when I climbed out of the well. She was staring at something shaking her head and backing away.

(Kagome's POV)

"No, no it can't be, I must be dreaming, this can't be happening!" I murmured to no one in particular. I stare at the two bodies lying in a pool of blood….. My mother and grandfather. I slowly back away from them in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly back away from them in shock. I backed into someone and jumped away thinking it was the murderer. "Kagome….I am so sorry."

Inuyasha mumbled looking toward the house. "But where is Souta?" I realized that my little brother was nowhere to be seen. "Souta!" I cry running into the house.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Kagome is trying to find Souta. I stand in the door way listening I can hear soft cries coming from a near by closet. I dash over to it throwing open the door. "Please Hojo don't hurt me." Souta cries. "Souta are you okay?' I asked him "Inuyasha. Is that you?" Souta asked opening his eyes.

I'm fine. What about mom and gramps?" I did not want to tell him….. "Kagome, I found Souta, he's fine but you need to tell him."

(Kagome's POV)

"Souta thank gods you're alive!" I exclaimed running over to my little brother hugging him fiercely. "Alive, what do you mean by alive? And where are mom and gramps?'' Souta asked. "Souta I'm sorry but mom and gramps…..they are dead." I looked back and saw Inuyasha with his head bowed mumbling something to his self about killing whoever did this. "Kagome do you know who did this?" "No." I do."

(Souta's POV)

"Hojo. He came looking for you and gramps told him you had some crazy dieses. He just shoved his way in here demanding to know where you

were and that he did not believe that you where sick. He demanded to know who you where running around with, mom told him it wasn't any of

his business who you run around with. Well he said that no woman would stop him from getting what he wanted and mom finally broke down and

said that you were with your boyfriend Inuyasha. Hojo demanded to know where he lived and of course mom couldn't tell him so she just said she didn't know where you guys went. Then Hojo sat down and said he would just wait for the bastard to come back then he would give him a piece of his mind. Well then mom went all out on him and told him to get the hell off her property or she would call the cops. He just repeated that

no woman would stand in his way and slammed his fist down on the phone breaking it. Gramps stood up and said He was glad that you were dating Inuyasha instead of him even if Inuyasha was a hanyou. Mom tried to cover up his slip but Hojo just laughed and asked mom if she really let her daughter date a dirty half breed. Mom stood up for you Inuyasha saying that you may be a hanyou but you were cleaner is soul that Hojo could ever be. Hojo got mad and pulled out a gun saying he would make a point and pointed the gun. That's when I ran and hid. I heard two gunshots and the front door slam then Inuyasha found me." I explained.

(Kagome's POV)

I am shocked. I cannot grasp the fact that the boy who liked me for years has killed my family. I looked back at Inuyasha and could feel the waves of anger rolling off him. If Hojo were to come back it would not take much for Inuyasha to kill him.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Hojo. if I ever see him again I might just kill him. The boy liked Kagome for years and then finds out she is with me he goes and kills her family.

Some friend he was. I guess jealosy got the best of him though. I sniff the breeze coming from the open front door I can smell him the fool decided to come back. "KAgome we need to go." "Where Souta has nowhere to go we have no family left." She asked looking at Souta sadly. "To the feudal era of course." Really where else did she think I would go. " I get to go to the feudal era!" Souta perked up. He had always wanted to go every time I would come to get Kagome he would beg us to let him come. "Hurry I smell Hojo!" I rushed them toward the well house picking up Souta so he wouldn't see what was out side. I thought we were going to make it with out being seen. But as soon as we got to the well house door Hojo rounded the corner spotting us I shove Kagome and Souta inside waiting till they were down the well and I turn and walk outside ready to face Hojo.

Cliffhanger!

Sorry it took so long to update I havebeen sick and working on some other things like my dreaded school work :(

Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
